paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah's new Song
Sarah was just walking around the lookout drive, thinking. The other teens were in the lookout. Ryder's 8 pups were playing in the yard. Keagan took one glance at Sarah, and in an instant, tears filled his eyes. Sarah went to the music room, and started playing an acoustic guitar. Charice darted to the music room, and saw Sarah playing an instrument. She was playing chord after chord, until her hands were sore. Then, she was playing chords to the song, "She Wolf" **strumming** "A shot in the dark, a past. Lost in space. Where do I start? A past. And the cha-ase. You hunted me down. Like a wolf. A predator. I felt like a deer in your eyes. You loved me, and I froze in time. Hungry for that flesh of mine, O-oh-oh whoa. But I can't compete with the She-Wolf who has brought me to my knees. what do you see in those yellow eyes? As I'm falling to pieces. Falling to piece-es. Oh-Oh. Did she lie in wait? Was I bait? To pull you i-in? The thrill of the Kill. You feel. is a si-i-in. I lay with the wolves. Alone. It see-ems. I thought I was bored of yo-ou. You loved me, and I froze in time. Hungry for that flesh of mine O-O-Oh Whoa-oa. But I can't compete. With the She-Wolf who has brought me to my knees. What do you see in those yellow eyes? 'Cause I'm falling to PIECE-ES!! I'm falling to piece-e-e-es. Falling to pieces, falling to piece-e-es.. You loved me, and I froze in time. Hungry for that flesh of mine. He-ey. But I can't compete. With the She-Wolf who has brought me to my knees.. What do you see in those yellow eyes? 'Cause I'm falling to piece-es..." **stops strumming** Everyone in the lookout was listening. Dave entered the music room with a smile on his face. He patted Sarah on the back, telling her what a great job she did. Sarah beamed. She walked over to the piano, and played another song. The song was called, "This is Me" **plays soft notes** "I'm not a stranger to the dark. Hide away, they say. 'Cause we don't want your broken parts. I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars. Run away, they say. No one will love you as you are. But. I won't let them break me down to dust. I know that there's a place for us. For we are glorious. *breath* When the sharpest words wanna cut me do-o-own. i'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them o-o-out. I am brave, I am bruised, I am who I'm meant to be, this is me. Look out, 'cause here I co-o-ome. And I'm marching on to the beat I dru-u-um. I'm not scared, to be seen. I make no-o apologies, this is me. Oh-Oh-O-oh, Oh-oh whoa. oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh oh oh oh. Another round of bullets hits my skin. Well, fire away. 'Cause today, I won't let the shame sink in. We are bursting through the barricade, and reaching for the sun. we are WARRIORS! ye-ea, that's what we've beco-ome. I won't let them break me down to dust. I know that there's a place for us. for we are GLORIOUS! When the sharpest words wanna cut me do-o-own. I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them o-o-out. I am brave, I am bruised, I am who I'm meant to be, this is me. Look out, 'cause here I co-o-ome. And I'm marching on to the beat I dru-u-um. I'm not scared to be seen, I make no-o apologies, this is me. oh-oh-o-oh. And I know, that I deserve your lo-o-ove. There is nothing I'm not worthy o-of. When the sharpest words wanna cut me do-o-own. I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out. This is brave, this is bruised, this is who I'm meant to be. This is me. Look out, 'cause here I co-o-ome. And I'm marching to the beat I dru-u-um. I'm not scared, to be seen. I make no-o apologies, this is me. oh-oh-o-oh. I'm gonna send a flo-od.. And drown them o-o-out. Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh, oh oh oh. This is me. **stops playing** (Sarah exhales) Keagan walks up to her, and plants a kiss on her cheek. "Great job, Sarah!" Keagan says with a smile. Sarah once again beams with pride. Liam grins as he walks up. Category:Songs Category:Keagan x Sarah